


For You, Fall

by YellowMagicalGirl



Series: Seasonal Amulet AU [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Trollhunters Rarepair week, sapphic!mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: On the way to finding the Amulet of Autumn, Mary shares a secret.





	For You, Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be part of a larger AU, but I wrote this to be read as a stand-alone. This is mainly because I haven't actually started writing the larger AU yet, but I wanted to put a piece out for the first day of Trollhunters Rarepair Week and, well, Mary had a connection to the word "Autumn".

"Hey, Darce? You know how my tears worked for when we needed tears from someone who hadn't had true love's kiss before?" It had been shocking for Mary, but they were bringing back the dead and then heading into another dimension to rescue Jim from evil trolls. While she had been too shocked by everything to think about it at the moment, she had been ruminating on it and everything for nearly a month now.

"Yeah?" Darci didn't look at Mary, and Mary hugged herself. It made sense, they were looking for the Autumn Amulet to help them fight Gunmar. Unlike Mary, who had been too busy with detention and trying to maintain a social life despite everything, Darci had found where it was being kept. It made sense that she was more focused on their surroundings.

"I think I figured out why none of they guys I've dated did it for me," Mary said.

"Oh?" Darci looked at her, and there was a hint of suspicion in her voice and raised eyebrow. Mary unwrapped her arms from around herself and rolled her shoulders, trying to feel like she wasn't squaring up for a fight. It had become all too common a feeling ever since they had found Claire making portals that one night.

"I think, no, I'm sure of it." She took a shuddering breath. "I like girls," Mary said, feeling somewhat lightheaded at the confession. Darci looked surprised, as if Mary had gone in the exact opposite direction of her suspicions. Nervous, Mary began to speak more quickly. "I know I've dated a lot of guys before, but in detention with Shannon yesterday I felt something I've never felt with any of the guys."

Mary felt Darci's arms wrap around her, taking away a large amount of the tension that had building in her chest for hours. Not all of it, considering that Gunmar had escaped, Jim was facing charges for freeing him, and of course the fact that she and Darci were in the middle of dangerous troll territory. But it was still a lot of the tension.

"I certainly wasn't expecting you to be a lesbian, but I'm glad you told me," Darci said, before ending the hug and backing up slightly. "Wait, you are a lesbian, right? I'm not misinterpreting anything?"

Mary laughed nervously. "I haven't figured that out yet... I probably should've done so before telling you, shouldn't I?"

Darci shrugged. "Maybe? I'm not exactly an expert on this, but I'm still glad you told me. I'm also glad we won't have to deal with  _Tight-Jeans Hank_  anymore."

* * *

"Mary Wang," the amulet called.

"Wait, this doesn't feel right," Mary said, looking at her friend. "You're the one who did all the research; the Fall Amulet should be calling for you."

"Yeah, but you're the one who just revealed major details about yourself. Maybe it requires being honest about yourself? Besides, I'm more of a ranged fighter," Darci said, waving her hand over her crossbow. "I don't need as much armor as you do."

"Alright then. Record me?" Mary asked as she placed her phone into Darci's hands. She ran up to the Fall Amulet and watched its hands begin to spin. The Trollish writing along its circumference glowed, changing to Chinese to Latin to English.

"For the passage of time, Autumn is mine to command!" she read aloud, making sure to use what felt like a commanding voice. Mary felt herself levitate as bronze-colored armor formed around her. Her hair was pulled back and away from her face into a ponytail. Then she was lowered back to the ground. Lights flew from  _her_  amulet into her hand and formed a chain mace. It was certainly better than the weapons she had used in the past.

Mary stood in her armor, giddy and lightheaded with the day's revelations.


End file.
